Vec Sports Boxing
Gameplay Vec Sports Boxing has both a one player mode and a two player mode. In one player mode, the player controls a boxer who is training to become the top fighter. The player's coach will call out commands and the player will have to mimic those commands. Accuracy is important and if the player make a wrong move then he will have to start the training session over again. In two player mode, the players control boxers who are sparring. Each player is trying to wear the other's stamina down and knock them out first. The first to win two rounds wins the match. Controls Main Menu * Select one player game-button 1 * Select two player game-button 2 * View controls-button 3 * Play bonus game-button 4 In-game * Move player left or right-left or right on the joystick or D-pad * High punch-button 1 * High block-button 2 * Low punch-button 3 * Low block-button 4 Scoring In one player mode, 10 points are award for each command which is followed correctly. In two player mode, there are no points; however, there are stamina bars which decrease for each hit. Bonus Game Gameplay A simple game of Rock-Paper-Scissors is playable by pressing button 4 at the Menu Menu. This is the classic game where rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper and paper beats rock. Each player makes their selection, the computer will hold each player's selection until both players have selected and then will display the winner. In the event of a tie, the winner will be chosen by the player who makes another selection first. Controls * Exit game-up on joystick or D-pad * Select rock-button 1 * Select paper-button 2 * Select scissors-button 3 Trivia * Vec Sports Boxing has always been available from Good Deal Games. * Homebrewer Mark Shaker assembled the first batch of cartridges, but George Pelonis of FURY took over the task of assembling them later when Shaker had to quit making Vectrex cartridges in 2007. This is also why they used the same boxes, as FURY uses for his games. * This game was also available as Vec Sports Boxing Limited Edition, which consisted of 13 numbered copies including a cart, manual, handmade overlay, and a handmade GCE-style cardboard box. Links/review * Official site * Good Deal Games Vectrex page * Promo video *Click on the tabber below for a review. tab1= |-| Review= vectrex.nl review The thought of a boxing game on the Vectrex is entertaining. We haven't seen a full blown boxing game for the Vec and this title adds to the range of sports titles including the elusive 'Pitcher's Duel' which arguably showed up in the United States not long ago. Very few overlays were made for Vec Sports Boxing and if you happen to have one you're the owner of a unique collector's item. Manu Parssisen, author of Vec Sports Boxing and Vectrex database compiler, has produced several short unofficial released titles for the Vectrex but this boxing game is his first major release for the Vec. I asked Manu a few question about the length of time spent programming the first ever Vectrex fighting game. "Well the preliminary work was about 2 years. Learning to program in assembler and all that. But once I started with VSB it took about 2-3 months, though of course I couldn't do it every day," said Manu. Vec Sports Boxing has 2 stages. Stage 1 is the one player game in which you must select one of four boxers, including Vectrex icon Spike, and the object is to synchronise timing the buttons on the control panel with the messages you receive on the screen from your coach for certain commands such as 'high punch' and 'low block'. Once you successfully hit the corresponding button your punch will hit the on-screen punching bag which bends with the impact. It's really quite difficult after a while and I found myself completing maybe 6 or 7 punches successfully. The two player stage is where you get to rumble with another person with a second control panel plugged into the Vec. You fight each other until all the stamina runs down and the first player to win two rounds wins. Vec Sports Boxing is fun for a while and scores more points for multiple stages. Score 7/10 Review written by Daniel Foot Category:Sports Category:Homebrew Category:Vectrex games Category:Reviews